


It's The Love Shot

by BTS_Nerd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Attempted Suicide, Baekhyun Loves Kai, But Then He Loves Sehun, Cute, EXO - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I'll add more tags soon, Innocent Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, POV Oh Sehun, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Suicide trigger warning, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, self harm warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_Nerd/pseuds/BTS_Nerd
Summary: Sehun loves Baekhyun but Baekhyun is an innocent, clueless, and confused little gay.





	1. Baby Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EXO fanfic so bare with me!

     Hi, I'm Sehun, and I'm in love with someone. I'm part of a group called EXO and I'm probably the most chaotically gay member. I've had a few crushes on the other members but I've never been in love like this before. His name is Baekhyun. Oh god just saying his name gives me chills. Alright, I'll stop talking and get into the story.

* * *

 

     It was super early in the morning and I pried myself out of bed because I knew that Baekhyun would still be asleep, and I really wanted to be the first thing he saw when he woke up. I slowly waddled over to Baekhyun's room and opened the door. Baekhyun was spread across the entire bed with his mouth hanging wide open. Precious. I wanted to pinch his little squishy cheeks, but I stopped myself. Instead, I gently tapped Baekhyun on the shoulder and he slowly blinked his eyes open. His head turned towards me and he smiled so wide.

"Hi, Sehun," Baekhyun quietly groaned.

I couldn't believe someone this cute even existed in this universe.

"Hey sleepyhead, I gotta go do some dance practice, are you coming with me?" I slurred tiredly while ruffling Baekhyun's hair.

Baekhyun nodded and sat up. The second he sat up he leaned over and put his head on my shoulder. I tried not to react too much.

"I'm so tired," Baekhyun whined like a baby who missed it's nap time.

I offered him a piggyback ride but he declined it and instead dragged his feet across the floor all the way to the dance studio. We were practicing the 'Tempo' choreography. It wasn't the easiest to do but Baekhyun helps to motivate me. The way Baekhyun hopped around on his tiptoes and giggled whenever he messed up a move made my heart flutter.

"How are you not the maknae Baekhyun?" I questioned.

Baekhyun laughed and stuck his tongue out at me.

* * *

 

     When I got done practicing Baekhyun had already left. I always felt like what I did wasn't enough so I kept practicing for a few hours after Baekhyun left. I decided to finally head back to the dorm, when I arrived I was greeted with a warm hug from Kai and Lay. I eventually pried myself away from them and headed towards my room.

I heard a slight noise coming from my room so I cautiously opened the door. Baekhyun was passed out on my bed with a cute smirk on his face while he slept. I sat down on the bed right next to him for a while. Baekhyun looked adorable as he slept and I couldn't help giggle to myself.

Eventually Baekhyun woke up and got shaken when he saw me looming over him.

"S-Sehun?" Baekhyun whispered.

"Yes?" I replied with a little sarcastic tone in my voice.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asked.

I stared for a minute before responding.

"Looking at your cute face,"


	2. Sleepy Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!

     Baekhyun eyes were so wide.

"What?" Baekhyun asked shyly.

I awkwardly laughed.

"I was joking!" (I wasn't joking, his face was adorable)

Baekhyun sighed in relief and punched my arm. The tips of his ears were red but I didn't pay any attention to it. Just as I was about to get up, Kai walked in.

"What're you guys doing?" Kai asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Nothing! I accidentally fell asleep here," Baekhyun blurted loudly.

Kai laughed to himself and sat next to me on the bed. He put his arm around me and rested his on my shoulder.

"Can I sleep here for a while?" Kai yawned.

I nodded my head and Kai started to fall asleep. After a while of letting Kai cuddle me while he slept, I gently carried him to his own bed. Baekhyun was still fast asleep on my bed.

* * *

      It was finally dinner time and D.O. was cooking up food for us all. Kai and Baekhyun almost fell asleep while eating because they apparently didn't sleep enough during the day. I couldn't stop staring at how cute Baekhyun was while he ate food. He had the biggest smile on his face and teased D.O. about the food being "bad", the food was actually really tasty but Baekhyun liked teasing people.

I basically loved everything about Baekhyun, his clumsiness, the way he was always getting hurt. I love Baekhyun, but I think he secretly hates me. I mean the facts don't add up but my brain just thinks he hates me.

After dinner, Baekhyun decided to go out and get ice cream, so of course, I volunteered to go with him. We both dressed up in warm clothes and hopped in the car. Baekhyun drove while I sat in the passenger seat.

"Sorry about falling asleep on your bed earlier," Baekhyun giggled.

"It's okay, I don't mind at all," I replied with a sweet tone in my voice. 

Baekhyun relaxed and let a smile spread across his face, oh what I wouldn't give to have been able to kiss him right then. I didn't have the courage then, but I will gain it soon. Baekhyun, prepare your ass.

* * *

 

After a little while of driving we pulled up to the ice cream shop. Baekhyun and I hopped out of the car and he put his arm around me as we walked. When we got inside   Baekhyun ordered some strawberry ice cream while I just ordered chocolate. We sat down at a table outside of the store and ate our ice cream while looking at the stars blinking in the vast open sky.

Baekhyun's eyes lit up when he saw the moon and the stars. It was like he was seeing the most beautiful thing in the world. But to me, Baekhyun was the most beautiful thing. I finished up my ice cream and dragged Baekhyun away from the store and into the car.

As we were driving Baekhyun wouldn't stop looking at the stars.

"They're so beautiful Sehun," Baekhyun admitted while smiling.

"They are hyung," I replied calmly.

Baekhyun wouldn't wipe the smile off his face and it was so precious. When we arrived back at the dorm, we were greeted by Kai sleeping on the couch. Baekhyun walked towards the couch and sat down next to Kai. Baekhyun snuggled with Kai and fell asleep. I was kind of jealous but Baekhyun looked happy, so I was happy.


	3. Don't Slow It Up For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAEKHYUN'S POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAEKHYUN'S POV

**Baekhyun's POV**

    I slowly felt myself waking up and opened my eyes to see Kai laying next to me, Kai was cuddling with me. I smiled widely, Kai and I had always been really close and he made me really happy. But somewhere in my heart, I have a soft spot for Sehun. But at that time, I thought I was in love with Kai.

I tapped Kai on the shoulder and smiled at him. Kai's face lit up when he saw me laying next to him. He rolled towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I felt safe and happy.

"How long have you been awake Baekkie?" Kai asked. (I loved that nickname)

"Uhhh, like five minutes," I giggled in reply.

"ㅋㅋㅋ, we should probably get up for breakfast," Kai suggested.

I agreed and when I turned around Sehun was standing a few feet away, staring. He looked hurt, I started to walk over to him but he turned away and left. I was about to say something but Kai came up behind me and back hugged me. I gave in to the happiness I felt when I was with Kai. Kai gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek and let go of me, we both wandered towards the kitchen and saw Xiumin cooking some pancakes.

* * *

 

     Sehun sat at the table by himself, I felt like I had done something wrong but I didn't know what I did. I picked the chair across from Sehun and looked at him with apologetic eyes. Sehun broke eye contact multiple times but I didn't stop staring.

"Sehun?" I whispered quietly.

Sehun glanced up at me.

"What is it?" Sehun barked, he sounded upset.

I looked down at my hands and fiddled with the seam on my shirt.

"Spit it out," Sehun snapped.

"I-I'm sorry if I did something wrong," I stuttered.

Sehun stared blankly at me.

"It's fine," Sehun replied.

I could tell it wasn't fine, but I stopped opening my stupid mouth. Kai sat down next to me and rested his head on my shoulder. His arms wrapped around my arm and he smiled. Xiumin walked over with a plate full of pancakes, they were fluffy and honestly, really tasty.

* * *

 

After breakfast, Sehun suddenly sat up, walked over towards me, grabbed my arm tightly, and dragged me to his room. I tried to pull away but it didn't work. Sehun pulled me all the way into his room and pinned me against the wall.

"Why did you sleep next to Kai?" Sehun yelled in my face.

I muttered nervously before responding. I felt like crying but I stopped myself.

"H-he's my friend," I quietly replied.

Sehun loosened his grip on me a little bit. His face relaxed slightly. It seemed like he was relieved. It was like Sehun thought I would say something else.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I did this, oh my god!" Sehun stuttered.

Sehun let go of me and covered his face with his hands. A slight whining sound came from his mouth. He fell to the ground. I couldn't help myself, I ran over and hugged Sehun. He moved his hands and wrapped his arms around my waist. We sat there for what seemed like hours before we finally let go of eachother. Sehun wiped the tears from his puffy eyes.

"I'm so sorry Baekhyun," Sehun mumbled.

"I shouldn't have done that, I was upset and my emotions got out of control." 

I stared at Sehun for a few seconds.

"It's okay Sehun, you're my friend and I forgive you."

Sehun nodded and smiled at me.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I returned the lovely smile back to Sehun, stood up, and slowly walked out. I walked towards Kai's room and saw him standing there. I dove into his arms. Kai held me tightly.

"Is something wrong?" Kai asked quietly while he ran his fingers through my hair.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Not at all,"


	4. I'm So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KAI'S POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of just a mini chapter.

**Kai's POV**

     My eyes bursted open, I saw Baekhyun laying in my bed next to me. I rolled towards him and looked at his relaxed face as he slept. Baekhyun was adorable, I really liked him. But Sehun loved Baekhyun. I couldn't give in to my feelings for Baekhyun and hurt Sehun.

I tapped Baekhyun on the shoulder, he slowly blinked his eyes open and looked into my eyes. I could hear Baekhyun's heart beating but I tried not to pay attention. Baekhyun moved his face closer to mine and closed his eyes, he was trying to kiss me. I almost gave in, but I stopped myself. I sat up and looked away from Baekhyun.

"K-Kai?" Baekhyun opened his eyes and sat up.

"Yeah?" I stuttered.

Baekhyun looked defeated.

"I-I thought that-"

"Baekhyun, I love you, I really do but I can't be with you I'm so sorry," I interrupted.

Baekhyun's eyes watered up and he ran out of my room. I felt horrible but there was nothing I could do. 


	5. Let Me Hold You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEHUN'S POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEHUN'S POV

**Sehun's POV**

     I woke up to the oddly familiar sound of Baekhyun sobbing. My heart stopped, I stood up immediately and looked towards Baekhyun. His hands covered his swelled up eyes and he whimpered like a puppy.

"S-Sehun," Baekhyun cried.

It felt like my heart was falling apart.

"Yes?" I whispered.

Baekhyun whimpered and removed his hands from his face. He slowly wandered closer to me. I started to back away but then Baekhyun pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly.

"Let me hold you," Baekhyun whispered.

His head was pressed against my chest and I hoped that he couldn't hear my heart beating.

"Okay," I gently whispered.

I smiled so wide and wrapped my arms around Baekhyun. We stayed there for at least an hour before I tried to pull away.

"Don't," Baekhyun blurted while holding me tightly.

I smiled but continued to pull away.

"You need to eat some food Baekhyun," I giggled as he pouted.

I pulled away from Baekhyun and grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the kitchen. I turned around and saw Baekhyun smiling and I felt my face heat up. Chanyeol was making lunch for everyone so Baekhyun and I sat down at the table and waited. Baekhyun sat right next to me and rested his head on my shoulder.

* * *

     After lunch was done I decided to take a short nap. I donned some pajamas and crawled into my bed. I layed there for a few minutes and then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I groaned.

The door opened and I saw Kai standing there. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Kai looked broken. He ran over and hugged me.

"Are you okay Kai?" I asked.

Kai pulled away from me and looked at the floor.

"Baekhyun loves me," Kai whimpered.

My heart shattered, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I told him I couldn't be with him," Kai continued.

I relaxed slightly.

"I think I broke Baekhyun's heart," Kai started.

"Please take care of him for me. Can you promise me that?" Kai asked.

My brain froze up.

"I-I-" I stuttered.

"Promise me!" Kai yelled.

"Okay," I whispered.


	6. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEHUN'S POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEHUN'S POV

**Sehun's POV**

    Baekhyun looked adorable. Wait, hold on let me back up. It was 2 a.m. and I couldn't sleep. I layed awake for hours with my eyes wide open. I crept out of bed and put some slippers on, maybe Baekhyun couldn't sleep either. I walked towards his room but the light was turned off, I decided to go in anyway. I clicked on a lamp and walked over to Baekhyun's bed, Baekhyun's eyes were closed and he had a slight smile on his face. Baekhyun looked adorable.

I wanted to lean in and kiss his gentle lips, but I couldn't take advantage of him. Instead, I stroked his hair and watched the way he twitched in his sleep. Baekhyun suddenly bursted awake, his face lit up when he saw me and his mouth formed into a tired smile. I couldn't help return the heartwarming smile.

"Hi Sehun," Baekhyun slurred.

I giggled and continued to run my fingers through his hair.

"Do ya' need somethin'?" Baekhyun muttered.

I smiled at him.

"I just wanted to see your face," I replied.

Baekhyun sat up and looked into my eyes, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine.

"You're so romantic," Baekhyun giggled and punched my arm. He moved his head away from mine and layed back down.

Baekhyun patted the bed next to him. I layed down next to him and  rolled towards him. Baekhyun looked at me and batted his eyelashes, adorable. I slowly inched closer to Baekhyun. He smirked at me and wrapped his arms around me, I giggled and let him hold me. All of a sudden Baekhyun started biting my shoulder.

"Aish!" I yelled and pulled away.

Baekhyun had the biggest smile on his face and he bit his bottom lip, not gonna lie it was quite hot. I almost scolded Baekhyun but I was so soft for him. I ruffled his hair and sat up in bed. Baekhyun followed and sat up too. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around my arm, Baekhyun rested his head on my shoulder and I couldn't help but break out into a huge shit eating grin.

Baekhyun quietly mumbled about wanting to go back to sleep. I pried Baekhyun off me and started to slowly exit the room, I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist, I immediately knew it was Baekhyun and I loved the way it felt when he hugged me.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied.

Baekhyun loosed his grip and muttered for his words.

"C-could you sleep with me?" Baekhyun mumbled.

I quietly giggled at the way Baekhyun phrased that sentence.

"I-I mean n-not like that, I just meant-" Baekhyun defended himself.

I immediately turned around and held Baekhyun tightly by the waist, Baekhyun went stiff for a minute before relaxing and dragging me towards his bed. I proceeded to lay down and pull Baekhyun next to me. Baekhyun snuggled up next to me and rested his head on my chest. After laying there for a few minutes, Baekhyun suddenly sat up.

"I need to change into pajamas," Baekhyun announced.

I sat up in bed and looked at Baekhyun.

"Oh, I'll leave while you change," I replied.

"It-it's okay Sehun, you can stay here. I trust you," Baekhyun muttered.


	7. Get Out

**~~~~Sehun's POV**

    Baekhyun turned around and took off his shirt, I couldn't help but stare at him in awe. Baekhyun slightly turned his head around to look at me. Baekhyun's face was bright red and he couldn't keep his eyes off me. I proceeded to give Baekhyun a slightly suggestive smile, he returned a weak and awkward smile. I didn't care what Baekhyun's smile looked like, I loved it. He turned back around and put on a different shirt, I managed to pry my eyes away from Baekhyun and looked down at my hands.

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, Baekhyun made me feel happy and loved. Baekhyun pulled his shirt over his head and turned around to face me. He made awkward eye contact with me before plopping down next to me on the bed. Baekhyun layed down and smiled sleepily.

"We should go to sleep," Baekhyun suggested.

I nodded in agreement and layed down next to him. Baekhyun closed his eyes and rolled towards me. I couldn't close my eyes looking at his precious little cheeks. I kept my eyes open until he fell asleep. The way Baekhyun quietly mumbled in his sleep was heartwarming and I couldn't help petting his little head softly. I could hear Baekhyun whispering something in his sleep so I listened closely.

"Saranghae, Sehun," Baekhyun muttered.

My face lit up and I giggled with happiness. I felt a rush adrenaline and I leaned over and kissed Baekhyun's soft lips. Baekhyun bolted awake and scrambled away from me until he was at the edge of the bed. 

"W-what the hell Sehun?" Baekhyun cried.

I froze up for a moment and began panicking.

"Baekhyun I-I swear I had good intentions,"

Baekhyun looked so hurt as he uttered these words.

"Get out of my room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!


	8. Take Your Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos!!! Saranghae!

**Baekhyun's POV**

    "Get out of my room." 

My heart was broken, I couldn't believe Sehun took advantage of me. I watched quietly as Sehun stumbled out of my room, his heartbeat quicker than a hummingbird's. I felt bad for Sehun but I couldn't bring myself to say anything to him. I tried to just take deep breaths and remind myself that Sehun had good intentions, but my brain didn't believe me, or Sehun.

After hours of staying awake and debating my thoughts, I decided to go make breakfast for everyone. We had some leftover pancake batter so that's what I made. I put some chocolate chips in the pancakes to cheer myself up. Just as I was getting ready to plate the pancakes, Sehun walked out into the kitchen. We held eye contact for a few seconds before Sehun waddled over to a seat at the table. I grabbed a plate of pancakes and handed them to Sehun. I couldn't even meet his eyeline, it was too painful.

After a few minutes everyone else filtered slowly and sleepily into the kitchen like little ducklings. Xiumin walked over to me and seemed to see my pain.

"Baekhyun, you okay?" Xiumin whispered.

I nodded and turned back around towards the pancakes. Xiumin wrapped his arms around my waist and stayed there for longer than I can remember. After breakfast I decided to go to Xiumin's room to vent. I waltzed down the hallway and peeked into his room. Xiumin was sitting on the edge of his bed singing to himself. He suddenly looked up at me and smiled.

"Come in!"

I strolled towards Xiumin's bed and sat down next to him. Xiumin looked at me with a concerned gaze and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What's up?" Xiumin asked.

I sighed and prepared myself.

"I love Sehun," I almost couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth.

Xiumin looked shocked.

"But I rejected him," I continued.

Xiumin didn't interrupt, he just listened. I continued my story.

"I can't believe what I did, I snapped. Xiumin, I think I really do love him but everytime I see him, I can't do anything but hide."

Xiumin cutely raised his hand as if he was a student asking a question, I nodded.

"Baekhyun, I don't know your feelings but I think you do love Sehun. And you need to tell him," Xiumin blurted.

I froze up and gently shook my head in denial. Xiumin put his hand on my face and smiled.

"I believe in you Baekhyun, take your time."


	9. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! They mean a lot to me!

**Baekhyun's POV**

    Fuck, fuck, fuck. How was I supposed to tell Sehun I love him? It sounded impossible. I bolted out of Xiumin's room and locked myself in the bathroom. I sat in the corner of the room and had a breakdown. After probably an hour of sitting there someone knocked on the door.

* * *

 

"Uh-uh give me a minute," I shouted through the door.

I stood up and collected myself, I wiped the tears from my eyes and opened up the door. Sehun was standing right in front of my eyes. I tried to just walk past him but he stopped me.

"We should talk," Sehun announced.

"I don't know Sehun," I replied.

Sehun smirked at me and grabbed my arm, he dragged me to his room and closed the door. I felt my heart racing, I was not about to confess my love to him. Sehun towered over me and looked at my lips for a moment before looking into my eyes.

"I should go," I blurted and backed away from Sehun.

Sehun put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"I'm so sorry Baekkie," Sehun whispered.

He pulled me tightly to his chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt the warmth of Sehun against me and I smiled softly. Sehun rocked me back and forth and I couldn't help nuzzling up further to him. I felt myself giving in to everything he said and did, but I didn't care at all, I loved Sehun and I still do. 

I eventually pulled away from Sehun and gave him a huge smile. Sehun pinched my cheek and giggled.

"I forgive you Sehun."

Sehun's face lit up and he kissed the top of my head.

"I really like you Baekhyun. I like you as so much more than you think," Sehun confessed.

I screamed on the inside.

"I'll think about it Sehun," I replied softly.


	10. Safe (trigger warning read summary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the summary for your own good! Love you all so much!

**Sehun's POV**

     "I'll think about it Sehun,"

Oh my god, I couldn't believe Baekhyun just said that, I broke out into a giant smile and put my hands on his waist, I rested my forehead against his. Baekhyun looked up at me shyly and my heart practically melted.

I could feel myself falling farther in love with Baekhyun but I didn't know how important he was to me until I almost lost him.

* * *

 

It was around 2 in the morning and I felt a sick feeling in my stomach, something wasn't right. I strolled over to Baekhyun's room only to find him missing. I immediately knew that he wasn't just in the bathroom or in the kitchen. I put on a coat and walked outside. People were crowded outside of the apartment block and they stared up at the roof.

"Oh my god he's gonna jump!" Multiple voices screamed.

I slowly raised my head only to see Baekhyun standing on the roof.

* * *

 

I screamed and ran towards the stairwell I climbed flights of steps in a matter of seconds. My heart stopped when I saw Baekhyun looming over the edge. I cried out in terror and ran over to him.

I wrapped my arms around his quivering waist and pulled him away, tears streamed down Baekhyun's face.

"B-Baekkie," I screamed.

Baekhyun struggled to get out of my grip but I held on tight. I couldn't let go.

"Sehun I'm broken," Baekhyun cried out.

I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth and I dragged him closer to the door of the stairwell. Baekhyun screamed and cried, he reached out his arms and clawed at the air. Blood curdling screams filled the cold air as I clung on to Baekhyun.

"Stop struggling Baekkie," I cried out in pain.

I felt Baekhyun relax a little, but not nearly enough.

"I can't live without you Baekhyun, I'm in love with you," I screamed.

Baekhyun suddenly turned around and cried into my chest.

"I'm hurting so much Sehun," Baekhyun whimpered.

I could hear ambulance sirens approaching and I felt slightly better. They were coming to help Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun just hold on tight to me and everything will be okay." 

Baekhyun nodded and gripped my waist tightly. I saw first responders approaching Baekhyun slowly.

"Hello? Is everything okay?" One of the first responders asked.

Baekhyun let go of me and walked towards them.

"I tried to jump, but he saved me," Baekhyun replied while pointing to me.

The first responders asked Baekhyun a couple of questions and then drove him to the emergency room, I followed them all the way there. They told the receptionist that Baekhyun tried to kill himself and they immediately took him to a hospital room where he could be safe.

After a few hours they let me go in to talk with Baekhyun. I walked in and saw him picking at the seam of his shirt, his hand trembled. Baekhyun saw me and gave a weak smile.

"Come sit," Baekhyun blurted while patting the bed next to him.

I sat down and intertwined his fingers with mine. Baekhyun relaxed slightly and rested his head on my shoulder. After a few long minutes Baekhyun suddenly sat up and looked at me.

"C-can you just kiss me Sehun?"

I froze up and zoned out, what was I supposed to do? I suddenly just leaned in and kissed his soft lips, Baekhyun let his hands linger  for a moment before putting them on my waist. He was safe.


	11. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic! Love you!

**Kai's POV**

    It was about a month after Baekhyun tried to commit suicide and him and Sehun hadn't talked since. They seemed so distant and upset. This incident brought them further apart and Sehun wouldn't even leave his room. Baekhyun spent most of his time playing the piano. I never said anything or interfered because this was their problem to figure out.

One night though, I was really drunk and I texted Baekhyun about Sehun.

* * *

 

**Kai: hey baekkie**

**Baek: it's late, you should you to bed**

**Kai: why aren't you asleep then?**

**Baek: idk I keep thinking about sehun**

**Kai: oooooo you should go tell him you're thinking abt him**

**Baek: are you drunk? Whatever I'm not telling Sehun, we've grown apart**

**Kai: I am drunk but I can still give good advice**

**Baek: it's none of your business, Sehun hates me**

**Kai: WHAT!?!?!**

**Kai: Sehun never stops talking abt how much he loves you!!!**

**Baek: I should go**

**Kai: yeah you should go cuddle Sehun!**

**Baek: dude wtf**

**Kai: your loss, Sehun loves you and wants cuddles so I don't see a reason not to**

**BAEK LOGGED OFF**

* * *

 

**Baekhyun's POV**

Kai had a good point, I mean why would Sehun hate me. But there was no way I was going to cuddle with him, he should've left me on that roof. I'm pissed that he stopped me, I should've died that day. A faint knocking sound resonated in my head, I didn't even realize someone was actually knocking on my door.

Sehun flung open the door and stared at me. I could see tears in his eyes, I stood up and looked at him. Sehun walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me. I pushed Sehun off of me and backed away from him. Sehun cried even harder now, he fell to the floor.

"S-Sehun I miss you so much, what the fuck happened to us?" Sehun cried.

I pried my eyes off of him and fiddled with the seam on my shirt. 

"Damn it Baekkie, listen to me, I love you!" Sehun yelped.


	12. Love Me Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support, I really needed something to cheer me up and you guys did the job! Love you all!

**Sehun's POV**

     Why the hell did I say that? I was convinced Baekhyun would kill me, but instead, he just stared at me. I kept my eyes open and stared at Baekhyun's face. Was I dreaming? He looked so gorgeous. Baekhyun's face started to droop, he looked hurt. 

"Sehun," Baekhyun whispered.

I immediately stood up and left Baekhyun's room. I knew he was going to tell me he didn't like me and I wanted to pretend I didn't care.


	13. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating! Love you guys!

**Third Person POV**

    Sehun bolted towards his room, tears swelled up in his eyes. He couldn't handle what Baekhyun might have said. What horrors could have come out of Baekhyun's mouth. Sehun quivered in the dark hallway, light whimpers filled the silent air that surrounded him like a cage. Baekhyun pressed his ear against the door and listened to the soft crying noises outside of his door. It was heartbreaking but Baekhyun couldn't just rewind time and tell Sehun his real feelings. Baekhyun really liked Sehun but he didn't know how to tell him so he thought it would be better to tell Sehun he didn't love him.

Sehun's breath fogged up the bathroom mirror. Why did he have to fall in love with Baekhyun? He knew it was a mistake to ever reveal his true feelings. Sehun let his tears fill the sink to the brim, no one cared for him anymore.

              Knock knock

Sehun wiped his years away and let a whimper escape his swollen mouth. The door creaked open and Baekhyun's face lit up the dark room. Sehun fell into Baekhyun's arms and wailed. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Sehun and let the world melt away, Sehun was all that mattered now.

Sehun tightened his grip on Baekhyun's fragile waist and buryied his face in his hair. Baekhyun pulled away from Sehun and looked at him with the softest expression. Baekhyun's heart fluttered as he pressed a light kiss on Sehun's red lips. Sehun didn't allow himself to blink because he was afraid it would all dissapear like a dream. A whisper escaped Sehun's lips.

"You."

"I love you."

A comfortable silence filled the air as Baekhyun pressed his face against Sehun's chest.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
